Au clair de lune
by NalaH
Summary: Oneshot écrit par NalaHalliwell...Pas besoin de se ressembler pour pouvoir s'aimer...Minific sur un couple peu ordinaire..LunaDrago


Un petit one-shot que j'ai ecrit a mon reveil dans mon lit, et qui me plait beaucoup, sur un couple peu ordinaire...que je n'avais jamais croiser avant ou presque pas. J'aimais la distance et l'irreel de ces deux personnages. J'espere que vous prendrez autant de plaisir a lire ce one-shot que moi j'en ait pris a l'ecrire. Bonne lecture!

Les personnages et decors appartiennent a JK.Rowling. Toute ressemblance avec une fanfic deja existante serait le fruit du hasard!

* * *

(Petite note auteur: a l'heure ou je tape ce chapitre, je suis au vietnam, et les claviers ne sont pas comme en france: il n'y a pas d'accents! Du coup j'ai etee un peu embetee a cause de la gramaire..Certaines fois, c'est un peu dur a comprendre alors si vous trouvez un mot bizarre, il suffit de rajouter un accent-aigu la plupart du temps- a la fin du mot, sur le'e' pour comprendre..donc c'est normal si il n'y a aucun accent!Very desolee...)

* * *

Drago en avait marre. Qui lui avait foutu deux idiots tels que Crabbe et Goyle! Ils etaient decidemment trop stupides.

A present, il marchait dans les couloirs, sans vraiment savoir ou il allait...Il faisait nuit noire dehors, et la lune brillait dans le ciel. Il etait enerver... et surtout, il se sentait seul.

C'etait bientot le bal de noel... toutes les filles qui l'avait invite etaient des pauvres cruches sans interet, il avait donc refuse les invitations. De toutes facons, il ne pouvait les accepter car son pere allait l'obliger ay aller avec une sang pure convenable a ses yeux le bouledogue Parkinson..._ce n'est meme plus un bal si j'y vais avec Pansy_, pensa Drago, _c'est un cauchemar_.

Quand a son pere, c'etait une autre histoire...il se prenait vraiment pour le nombril du monde celui la! Des qu'il y a un probleme,zioup, c'est Malefoy junior qui prend.

Marcher ainsi lui faisait du bien.Il pouvait reflechir,... se plaindre en silence. Il n'avait pas de VRAIS amis. Pourtant, il se sentait comme tous les autres. A la difference pres qu'il etait un malefoy...et c'etait deja une trop grande difference. Il savaitque tout le monde le detestait. Bon ok, il avait quelques serpentard avec qui trainer comme Blaise Zabini. Mais ce n'etait pas de l'amitie... Potter lui avait des amis, des vrais sur qui on peut compter._ Eh oh, _pensa t-il,_ tu est entrain d'envier Potter, le petit balafre! Tu te sens bien?_

Non justement, il ne se sentait pas bien. Il avancait toujours dans les couloirs._ Et evidemment, personne d'autre n'est dans mon cas a Poudlard. Personne n'est rejete de cette maniere, personne ne passe pour autre chose que ce qu'il est JUSTE parcequ'il est different.Personne ne peut me comprendre...personne._

Il continua de marcher, mais s'arreta soudainement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir entendu quelque chose.Il tendit l'oreille.

-"Le ciel bleu, sous nous peut,...s'effondrer."chanta une voix.

Quelqu'un chantait. Une fille visiblement. Elle avait une voix douce et feminine, avec un leger cote enfantin._ Une voix melodieuse_, pensa Drago. Il suivit la voix, essayant de voir qui chantait.

-"Et la terre, peut encore,...basculer" continua la voix.

Il se rendit compte que la voix venait de la petite tour juste a cote. Il monta dans l'escalier.

-"Peut m'importe...si tu m'aimes..."

Il arriva en haut et vit un spectacle tres etrange.La jeune fille qui chantait se tenait debout, sur le rebord de la tour. Elle pleurait.

-"Je me fous,..du monde entier..."

Elle etait de dos, et avait de longs cheveux blonds platine emmeles. Elle portait les couleurs de Serdaigle et Drago la reconnu tout de suite; c'etait Loufoca Lovegood, pardon, Luna Lovegood.

Elle arreta sa chanson. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas remarque la presence du jeune garcon. Elle continua de pleurer et fis un pas. Plus qu'un pas, et elle se retrouverait dns le vide... Et c'est la que Drago, epouvanter, comprit qu'elle voulait sauter. Il prit la jeune fille par la taille et la ramena violemment au sol, Mais Luna se debatit, s'echapa, et se rua de nouveau vers le bord.

-'Saute Luna, saute...tout sera bientot fini., se dit-elle a elle meme pour se convaincre.'

Mais Drago fut plus rapide, il la prit entre ses bras, plus fort que jamais. Ils tomberent tous les deux sur le sol froid, serrer l'un contre l'autre. Elle pleurait toujours...

-'P..Pourquoi as-tu voulu faire ca..?demanda Drago'

-'Parceque! pleura t-elle.'

Elle se blotit contre Drago et il la serra contre elle.

-'Tout le monde pense que je suis folle a lier...dit-elle entre deux sanglots, que je devrais aller a Ste-Mangouste...Tout ca parceque... parceque.. parceque je suis differente! Je suis rejetee..Pourtant, je suis comme vous, je suis humaine!'

Et la Drago comprit, il comprit ce que ressentait Luna...Et surtout, il se sentait moin seul. Un peu coupable aussi, car il faisait parti de ces gens qui traitaient Luna de folle...Mais plus maintenant.Plus jamais il n'oserait le faire; il etait pris dans un elan de tendresse pour la jeune fille.

-'Je te comprend.'

Ils resterent ainsi, sans bouger, comme si leur vie en dependait; serrer l'un contre l'autre. Puis progressivement, ils se detacherent.

-'Par Merlin, dit-elle, je ne comprend pas pourquoi je me confie a toi , Drago Malefoy.Tu iras sans doute le repeter dans tout Poudlard et bientot, on se moquera encore plus de moi..'

Cela faisait de la peine a Drago qu'elle le croit ainsi.

-'Jamais je ne repeterai ce qui s'est passe cette nuit, repondit il, sincere.'

Elle lui lanca un regard soupconneux.

-'Promis?demanda Luna.'

-'Promis, petite lune.Promis'

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle etait belle. Ses cheveux clairs flottaient dans le vent. Ses yeux d'argents le fixaient avec purete, et ses levres couleur sirop..On aurait dit un ange.

Ils ne comprirent pas trop ce qui se passait, mais ils s'embrasserent timidement, sur le coin des levres.Le baiser ne dura qu'un instant, mais pourtant, il changea leurs vies a jamais.

_Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de Luna, _se dit Drago_. Mais nous ne pouvons pas...!Nous avons des familles et des caracteres si...nous sommes si...differents. _Soudain, une petite voix parla dans la tete du Malefoy: _Drago, _dit-elle_, Pas besoin de se ressembler pour pouvoir s'aimer..._Il savait que la voix avait raison.

-'Luna, voudrais tu etre ma cavaliere pour le bal de noel?'

-'Tu est serieux? demanda t-elle d'un air enfantin'

-'Bien sur, chuchota -t-il.'

Elle fit mine de reflechir.

-'C'est oui, dit-elle finalement'

Et pour la premiere fois depuis longtemps, ils sourierent.Ils sourierent vraiment.

----'''Quelques annees plus tard'''----

-Jane Malefoy! appella le proffesseur Macgonagal.

La fillette s'avanca vers le choixpeau. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds platines tres raides, comme ceux de Drago, et des yeux d'argents comme ceux de Luna; Ce petit air a la fois moqueur et reveur sur le visage..

Harry etait desormais proffesseur de DCFM, Ron de divination (et oui!qui l'aurait cru!), et Hermione d'Arithmancie. Ils mangeait a la table des profs. Depuis leur 'sortie' de Poudlard, le trio avait fait la paix avec Malefoy, ils etaient meme devenus amis avec lui.

-'Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle ressemble beaucoup a ses parents?chuchotta Hermione, amusee.'

-'Oui, s'exclama Harry, C'est du Luna/Drago tout cracher!'

Ils rierent tous les trois. Le professeur de metamorphose posa le Choixpeau sur la tete de la petite Malefoy. Allait-il dire Serdaigle ou Serpentard?Mais contrerement a tout ce qu'on aurait pu penser, ce ne fut aucun des deux, mais plutot un juste equilibre.

-GRYFFONDOR! s'exclama le Choixpeau.

Comme quoi, quelques minutes d'une vie, ca peut tout changer...

* * *

Voila!Laissezzzz moi des reviewsssss svp!

Bisous, en esperant que vous avez aimer ma fic!


End file.
